


Hunted by Secrets

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Identity Porn, Kylux Titleception, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Armitage Hux hadn't connected the hunky Kylo Ren with the skinny little pest Ben Solo from high school. Kylo knows he will eventually, and doesn't know what to do about it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129
Collections: Kylux Titleception 2020





	Hunted by Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kylux Titleception 2020](https://kyluxtitleception.tumblr.com/).

There was something about Kylo Ren that nagged at Hux. Something almost familiar, beyond what he knew about the man after dating him for two months. Well, maybe ‘dating’ wasn’t the right word. Their first date had ended up with a round of explosive sex, as had every one since then.

This was the first time since a disastrous relationship during his first year of college that he’d kept a partner for more than a few weeks, but even though the duration of these relationships was short, he’d still managed to learn a few things about each of them. But with Kylo? He knew absolutely nothing about the man.

Hux could understand not wanting to talk about family, but Kylo knew at least his parents’ name and where he’d grown up. He’d seen the high school debate trophy that Hux still kept on a shelf in his study along with other awards he’d received over the years since graduation. He’d commented in passing on the pictures of Hux’s childhood cat on the mantel in the living room.

Kylo’s house, however, had no personal touches, no past references to a life before. It was as if he didn’t exist until a few years ago.

There were no pictures in any of the rooms Hux had visited. Of course, he hadn’t toured the entire house, but he’d become familiar with the living room, bedroom, and kitchen. At least, they’d had sex in each of those rooms, and while recovering, a casual scan hadn’t revealed anything about the man that had recently been buried balls-deep in his ass.

Kylo’s refrigerator was bare except for a white board where he wrote a grocery list. The bookshelf held only books, battered science fiction paperbacks on the top shelves and texts and scholarly tomes left over from his college days on the bottom. A few movie posters hung on the walls in his bedroom—classic horror and sci-fi all. And that was it.

Hux hadn’t pried, but Kylo had deflected even the few casual references Hux had made to his past, and his curiosity was beginning to grow. Especially since there had been moments when something about Kylo Ren seemed hauntingly familiar.

###

Kylo was simultaneously in heaven and hell.

He finally had the man of his dreams, but if Hux made the connection between Kylo Ren and skinny, awkward Ben Solo—the freshman with the giant ears, greasy hair and pimples that used to follow Armitage Hux around like a lost puppy—then he wouldn’t want anything more to do with him.

Hux had been a senior, head of the debate team and star hitter of the school baseball team. Ben solo had been a mediocre student at best, unable to focus on anything for any length of time, and barely able to maintain a C average, much to everyone’s disappointment.

His skin was now clear except for the scattering of moles, and he’d grown out his hair to cover his ears. His frame had filled out thanks to a gym membership and a jogging routine. He had a new name. He’d moved across the country from his family, putting most of the continent between them. Distancing himself from their constant disapproval, in combination with finding the right combination of medications to prod the chemicals in his brain into order, had changed his life.

And then, one day, he’d spotted a head of brilliant red hair and had been astonished to find that it belonged to the man he’d once been completely besotted with.

Hux hadn’t recognized him—he’d figured that out immediately. When he found a pretext to introduce himself, over a rack at the used bookstore he frequented and where Hux had appeared one Saturday afternoon, there had been no spark of familiarity between them. They’d fallen into a discussion into over themes in classic fiction that had continued over cups of coffee at the café next to the store. Numbers had been exchanged, and they’d met the next Saturday for what was supposed to be a casual dinner.

Somehow that evening they’d ended up at Hux’s apartment, and in Hux’s bed Kylo found out all his adolescent fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing. He almost came the instant he penetrated Hux’s tight hole and had to stop, panting, as Hux urged him on.

Luckily for him, Hux had been on a hair trigger as well, coming apart under the combination of Kylo’s cock and hands.

There had been a second round after that, slower, as they explored each other’s bodies. Kylo had shivered as Hux traced patterns across his skin, connecting mole after mole in an abstract constellation.

He’d expected Hux to kick him out after, but instead Hux had wrapped around him and they’d fallen asleep together in a sweaty tangle of limbs. The next morning Hux had ridden him, languid and slow, one hand braced against the headboard of his bed as he kissed Kylo, then had cooked him breakfast and kissed him again, goodbye at his door. 

He’d expected Hux to ghost him, but the next day he received a text.

_I can’t stop thinking about you._

This led to a round of texting, which morphed into sexting, and three days later he invited Hux over to his house for dinner. The sex had been just as mind blowing this time, and they’d gone on like this for weeks now.

He knew Hux still hadn’t made the connection between who he was now and who he’d been, but he could tell Hux was trying to figure him out. He could almost see the gears churning behind those brilliant eyes.

Should he tell him or not? That was the question he kept asking himself. He hadn’t come up with an answer yet.

He needed to do it soon, he knew. He needed to do it before Hux figured it out on his own. There was no question whether Hux would. It was just a question of when.

It needed to be soon too. But not tonight. Maybe when they woke up tomorrow morning. Or maybe next weekend, after the classic movie festival they had tickets for. But he needed to do it.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
